Selection of cosmetic products for a user typically involves many trials with different products. It often takes time and efforts to find a cosmetic product that works well for the user, which can be frustrating and cumbersome. Furthermore, a cosmetic product that has been selected solely based on a visual perception of the user may not be a correct cosmetic product for the user.